Dragons and Wizards
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: During Acnologia's attack Natsu is saved by Igneel and brought to his realm, he trains Natsu there and sends him to another reality until his friends wake up. starts from Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets to deathly hallows 2 with Natsu as the lead character. please read and review
1. Father Knows the Best

My first Harry Potter Fix!

Dragons and Wizards

Chapter 1: Father knows the best.

During the final blow delivered to Tenroujima by the Dragon of Apocalypse, the Fire Dragon Igneel managed to avoid his son from being trapped in the Fairy Sphere. But due to certain terms that came along with this action, Natsu wasn't allowed to stay in Earthland until the Fairy Sphere has been lifted.

Chapter1 : Farewell for now

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy and the rest of the Fairy Tail held each others hands, they knew what was going to happen. Acnologia loomed over them portraying a dramatic view of inevitable death but the hearts of the wizards stayed strong. Master Makarov's words rung through their minds. 'Death cannot separate us...our bonds won't allow that...'

And then it came, with a loud roar, Acnologia unleashed it's wrath on the wizards mercilessly.

Everyone clenched their eyes shut, but one pink haired Dragon Slayer kept his gaze on the approaching wave of destruction. 'Ha...so this must be it you old lizard. If you are dead, I am going to meet you now...if you are not...I will wait for you there...' Natsu let out a sad smile before closing his eyes slowly.

No pain was felt, 'Eh? Is this also a dramatic death like in the books Lucy wrote? The one where the person gets a few moments to think about his life...oh! I might need to think about my past to be dead! Hmmm...where should I begin? Yeah that's it! Igneel! He wanted to wake me up for training!'

**"Natsu..."**

"Ah...yes...that's how he woke me up. His gruff arrogant voice, laced with superiority complex and cockiness-"

**"Natsu!" **This time the Dragon's voice was filled with annoyance

"Wow! Talk about realistic audio... But when did he say that in this memory... It's supposed to come later...maybe my mind got broke...oh no!"

**"You damn brat! Open your goddamn eyes!" **That got Natsu to jolt his eyes open and what...who he saw in front of him was someone he thought he will never see...no...

Igneel raised his right eye in mild surprise seeing his son not reacting the way he expected. He was almost...thinking...like a mature person...

_**'My Natsu mature? Has the world come to an end?' **_

"Oh! So you were dead? Man...and all the searching I did to think were wasted... Ah the past is in the past!" With that, Natsu summoned flames in his arms and charged into the giant beast.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" The attack landed on the tip of the Dragon's nose tip...nothing happened though.

"Oh come on! Even in death you are hard as a rock!" The great red beast growled in annoyance.

**"There is nothing thicker than your head you dumb twit!" **Igneel slammed his clawed giant fist on the Slayer's head causing an angry red bump to pop out right on the center of the surface of the pinkhead's head.

"Yeah! I have the strongest- wait a sec...hey! That's an insult you big fat overgrown red lizard!" The self bewitched Dragon Slayer protested on his bewitchment.

**"Why you insolent... Grrr...Natsu! You are not dead! Acnologia has fired his attack on you and your human companions."** Igneel explained to the Dragon Slayer with annoyance.

"What...so my frien-" Natsu didn't want to finish it and he didn't as

**"Are safe." **Igneel cut him off.

"How?" Natsu asked weakly... Unable to ease his worry.

**"Look around you Natsu... And tell me where are we."** Igneel commanded softly ignoring the question from his son.

That's when Natsu, for the first time observed where he was... It was dark, not dull black, glowing black with small diamond like stars and huge rocks with vegetation and life were levitating. And when he looked down, he was standing on a beautiful meadow with a variety of glowing fauna and grass that showed through the dark atmosphere.

"..." Natsu couldn't form words at the sight.

**"This...Natsu, is the Dragons sanctuary... This realm was created by me...to protect the remaining Dragons from Acnologia..." **Igneel paused and Natsu took it.

"So you ran away hiding and abandoned us!" Natsu shouted angrily

**"...and humans..."** That made the Dragon Slayer stop his rampage

"What! That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard! Humans can't kill Dragons! Dragons kill humans!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

The mighty red beast sighed tiredly, knowing he doesn't have much time.

**"My dear son, you think so lowly of us. We supported the revolution for the human uprising not because of any profit... The humans soon started to hunt their allied Dragons so they can 'cleanse' the earth of 'monsters', they tracked down breeding females and killed them and took the remains for weapons, took their children as souvenirs... But we held back...still trusting humanity... Until...Acnologia came... He slaughtered a million Dragons until he lost his humanity and turned into a mindless monster... That was when we decided to create this realm... Where no human or Acnologia can enter... And during it's creation delay was the day I found that half dead baby, still wet from the human fluids during birth... I forgot my duty as the king, I forgot the people that depended on I. So left..."** The Dragon explained calmly.

Natsu stood there stunned, never in a million years did he expect human beings to be the part reason for the Dragons to leave...

**"I know its a lot to take in, but we don't have much time, a week perhaps..." **The Dragon said hastily.

"Eh? Huh? What?" Natsu confusedly.

**"Come. Your presence have been covered but it won't last long, if the other Dragons came to know of the presence of a Dragon Slayer, then we will have a war here."** Igneel grabbed the pinkhead with his hands and flew off to another area.

**"Natsu, I know you are confused, but you will know all the answers by the end of your training**!" Igneel didn't hear a reply but saw a smile on the Slayer's face, something that he missed.

.

.

.

Sixth day of training

Natsu stood under a cliff, the area around him was in burnt debris. His shirt was missing, showing his well sculptured body rippling as steam left.

His thick intake of air showed that he was tired but continued to stand. Igneel sat comfortably on top of the cliff gazing down at the Dragon Slayer.

**"One hour. Very good Natsu, but that's not enough. Again!"** The Dragon commanded

**"Ahhhh...ahhh!"** Natsu screamed out making a small crater on the already abused ground. Golden yellow and crimson flames covered his whole body as he roared towards the sky before pulling his head slow and forcefully towards the ground, scales started to appear under his eyes and hands. With a final roar the transformation was complete. Dragon Force.

Dragon Force, as Igneel had explained wasn't the ultimate strength of a Slayer, it is the form which allows the user to use advanced and more destructive spells that require a lot of strength. Natsu wasn't a master in it, yet but has been out of the primary stage of utilizing external agents for boost.

**"Well well well. Look what lil old Igneel bought for a quick snack?"** A cocky metal voice infiltrated the area.

Igneel was standing over the pinkhead, covering him with his wing the next moment and growling at the Iron Dragon that landed on his spot on the cliff he left.

**"Metalicana! How dare you barge into my territory?"** Igneel roared.

**"Relax your ass Highness. I don't like humans... They could get me fat...but the other Dragons won't mind the calories I think." **The giant Iron Dragon grinned.

**"None will touch him. He is my son." **Igneel stated

**"Ah...the young prince...so I guess papa couldn't take it anymore without seeing his lil boy?"** Metalicana taunted.

"You are Gajeel's father, arent you?" Natsu finally spoke.

**"Ah, the human speaks and to answer your question, yes, I am that great Dragon." **He boasted.

"But Gajeel says you are an Asshole." Igneel snorted while Metalicana fumed at the disrespectful boys remark.

**"That's enough boys. Igneel, quit your attitude of being such a brat, I see you brought your son here." **This time a new Dragon landed next to Igneel, Grandeeney.

**"Grandeeney..."** Igneel growled at the lady Dragon but didn't say anything back other than the name.

"You are Wendy's mom? She told me you are very nice." Natsu spoke a bit suspiciously after seeing her attitude on first hand.

**"That i am. Tell me boy, how is Wendy, is she alright?"** The Dragon asked Natsu who didn't know what to say and he didn't have to as Igneel interjected

**"She is safe, along with Gajeel in a sphere created by the spirit of a human wizard known as Mavis Vermilion. They will awaken seven years later."**

**"What!"**

"What!"

**"Shit!"**

The three exclaimed at the revelation.

**"I will explain to you two after I sent Natsu to a suitable place till the sphere breaks. Natsu, I hope you remember what I said about giving you answers. Good now continue and oh, you two get lost." **Igneel ordered and although a bit arrogant, the two newly arrived Dragons left.

After a few seconds of observation, Igneel flew back to his spot.

**"Continue!" **And the training began once again.

.

.

.

The last day...

No training was conducted this day and just like a day off, Natsu slept soundly on the cave floor while Igneel sat at the black sky without a sun.

There seem to be a couple more till the time between them come to an end.

"Mmm." The Dragon heard the sound of a groan behind him, indicating the and awakening of the Dragon Slayer.

**'Good...' **The Dragon thought as he stood up and stretched his limbs while flapping his wings before walking down from the raised ground.

"Mornin' Igneel..." Natsu greeted with a loud yawn.

**"Natsu, go wash yourself in the stream and come."** Igneel commanded

A few moments passed as Natsu finally came back clean and dry.

"W'at up?" Natsu asked seeing Igneel was a bit silent.

With a monstrous sigh,** "Today is the day." **

"Eh? What day... Oh..." Natsu's confusion quickly turned to a sad realization.

**"You want answers on your friend whereabouts, don't you?" **The Dragon said settling down in front of his son, who in return sat and nodded.

**"Do you know Mavis Vermilion?" **Again a nod came.

**"Her spirit was awakened by you and your comrades...bonds towards each other. And in the end when you were about get attacked, that last second as you stood there united in body and spirit, she united your magic too and casted a spell that was able to shield your friends from the attack. But I pulled you out..." **Igneel continued.

"Why? Why did you take me away?" The Dragon Slayer asked confused

**"Don't trust humans much..."** The Dragon grunted

"Hey!" Natsu protested.

**"Shut up." **Silenced the Dragon Slayer for a few seconds before...

"...so...they are back in Fairy Tail?"

**"No... They will be stuck in that sphere for a period of seven years...and part of your soul is also trapped... That is why you can't go back to Earthland. You will kill the balance of the nature..." **He further explained

"So...am I staying with you?" Natsu asked hopefully

**"As I told you, the Dragons don't know of your presence, other than the two that came by, and it should remain that way..." **His son's face fell

"And where are you going to throw me this time?" Natsu asked, cheering up.

**"Somewhere similar to your home but different..."**

"My home is with you Igneel." Natsu said softly.

**"My dear son, your home is with the ones you love and cherish... And for me...I am always with you Natsu..." **Igneel softly brought one of his clawed fingers and lightly pointed towards Natsu's chest.

**"...and I will always be watching you..."**

.

.

.

.

It was nighttime and out of the Dragon realm, Igneel with Natsu on his back flew slowly over of a large forest, this was a large dark area, the plant species within the forest were trees such as beech, oak, pine, was filled with yew and knotgrass and thorny undergrowth although the trees didn't reach up to the Dragons arm, which was more than a 150 feet much less near his body they were tall for any other.

The Dragon sent out a small ball of fire on to the dark forest which incinerated a small chunk of the forest, providing a suitable landing space in which the Dragon landed with a small thud which made a burnt but standing tree fall.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu cheered as he got down on to the sooty ground.

**"Before I leave Natsu, I will tell you this, this is a world that is divided into two, magical and non magical. Both separated by a wall of prejudices. The non magical beings does not know of the existence of magic and you must not use it there...and try to stay in this side..."** The Dragon advised the pinkhead only to have confused look from the latter.

"Why not?"

Igneel knew his time out of the Dragon realm was over. **"Look...just do as I say..."** Before Natsu could say anymore, the Dragon started to fade away

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted with horror.

**"Don't worry! I will come and get you seven years later! Take care my Natsu and remember who's son you are!" **With that the Dragon faded away leaving the Dragon Slayer in the brink of tears but rubbed his eyes and pulled his scarf to make it more comfortable for his neck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A shrilling loud scream tore through the silent forest...a male human voice. And that marked the start of the young Dragon Slayer's new adventure. Natsu shot through the woods and the thorny undergrowth at speeds humans nor wizards were capable of and towards the source of the screams that now littered the forest's peace.

'A scream means someone's in danger and that means a fight...' A huge fangy grin came over the Dragon Slayer's face as he pushed forward.

.

.

.

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid." The giant spider Aragog stated as his children _clicked _at the fresh meat available and ready for consuming, standing right in front of them.

Harry and Ron backed away slowly as the spiders started to move in.

"Uh...Harry? Is this a good time to panic?" Ron asked his friend and suddenly a spider pounced on top of Harry but the latter was quick enough to hit it with his started to move in.

"Arania Exumai!" Harry shot at another spider and then another and another and he knew he couldn't keep this up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Harry jolted his head to his best friend's direction to see a spider biting on to the redhead's leg.

"Ron! Arania Exumai!" Harry successfully removed the spider from his friend's body.

"Ron are you okay?" Harry said as he held Ron with the latter holding Harry's shoulder for support.

The spiders seem to have form a circle around the two, enjoying their preys anxiety. The moved in together to claim the human flesh.

"Both of the humans shut their eyes tight, expecting the pain to come at any moment... Suddenly they felt the temperature rise at an alarming rate followed by the squeaks of spiders but still didn't open their eyes until they felt an arm wrap around each of their hips and the next thing they knew was that they were on the air.

Ron had already fainted but Harry tried and successfully opened his eyes slightly and saw a sharp face with pink locks flapping with the wind and when the wizard look down he saw no soil under...they were on the air...flying?

"Ohhhaaaaahhhha" Harry screamed out, they were leaping and that too passing great distance and height between each leap. Harry wanted to ask who the mystery person was but couldn't as he screamed during each terrifying leap. Of course he wasn't afraid of height or speed after all he has a nimbus with him and a star player in the air too, but that didn't strike of the fact that he was going through the woods and the guy holding him could let go any moment and he will fall on to the thorny undergrowth.

"Yo kid calm down!" The stranger said with a humorous laugh.

"CALM DOWN? WILL YOU PUT US DOWN!" Harry contradicted.

The next time Natsu touched the ground he didn't leap back up instead reduced to a run before coming to a halt and gently...or rather Harry squirmed out. The salmon haired man placed the unconscious gently on the roots of a giant oak along with the dog.

"Who are you?" Harry asked while pointing his wand at the stranger, who completely ignored and was looking down at the unconscious boy.

"Your friend got bitten?" That simple question made the boy lower his wand and jump towards Ron's side.

"Oh no! He's getting colder! We need to get him to the infirmary! Please!" Harry now pleaded towards the 'threat'.

"Ah don't worry, I can take care of an injury of this much small caliber..." Natsu said goofily causing Harry to look confused.

And then it happened, golden flames started to form on the stranger's fists, ""Hold his knee up." Natsu asked the boy who reluctantly complied.

"This is gonna hurt him a bit..." Natsu whispered before placing his flaming hands on the black infected wound.

It hurt alright, maybe a little bit more as Ron jolted awake with a bloodcurdling scream, much like the previous one.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron shouted but couldn't continue as he was embraced by his friend.

"Ron! You are alright!" Harry's words brought up the speed in Ron's head and he quickly along with Harry looked at the wound...or where the wound at least was before and instead found soft skin on his leg.

"How... did you...you do it Harry?" Ron asked shocked and also not realizing the presence of the Dragon Slayer.

"Uh..Ron... He...he saved you." Harry slowly pointed behind Ron who turned rapidly to the stranger and the first thing that came to his mind was

"You got pink hair!" Ron exclaimed

"Its not pink you dumb kid! It's salmon!" Natsu retorted and folded his hands with a frown.

"No way. It's pink". Ron emphasized

"No, it's salmon " Natsu rejected

"Pink!"

"Salmon!"

"Pink!"

"Salmon!"

"Pin-" Ron was cut off though.

"Enough Ron! It's his hair, let him decide!" Harry cut through.

"Yeah! Boo! You lose!" Natsu started doing his wiggle dance while saying wiggle wiggle.

Harry didn't know what to make of this "Who are you?" He asked Natsu, who stopped and said.

"Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?" He answered cheerfully and asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Ronald Weasly."

They were confused as the stranger didn't show any knowledge of Harry.

"What are you kids doing here at night? Go home and sleep!" He tried to command but was not successful in sound.

"We...we are from Hogwarts." This time they knew he was a stranger here and started to explain how magic and school are related excluding the secrets.

Natsu didn't know what to say, on one hand school reminded him of Erza, and the feast made him drool "So..whats..your story?" Harry finally asked.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Natsu said. "Uh...what? Oh...my dad dropped me here and said he would come after seven years." The two young wizards were dumbfounded.

"What kinda person abandons his son in the middle of this bloody forest?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hehehe..actually he abandoned me when I was eight or something and he found me a week ago." This only shocked them further.

"He's not a good human being..." Ron said angrily at how their new ally's life was.

"Ah that's because he's not human, he is the Fire Dragon King!" Natsu proudly announced.

The two wanted to laugh but a voice pierced

"Goodness, Harry, Ron, children are you okay?" Professor Dumbledore said as he came forth.

"Professor!" The boys said in union.

"Come, we need to sneak you back in before somebody finds you." He said with his usual twinkle in the eyes and before the boys could say anything further about Natsu,

"Prince Dragneel, if you would like to have something to eat and refresh yourself, please follow me, sir. We will discuss in the morning."

The children were dumbfounded yet again. Natsu being a go lucky guy didn't care about what he said after the mention of food.

"Alright! Food!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Father Knows the Best II

Don't expect regular updates without reviews... Nah...this is just for unleashing my idea...so enjoy.

Chapter 2 : Early Warning

It took a total of fifteen minutes for the group to reach Hagrid's empty house, during the journey, Natsu didn't try to speak anything other than wanting to ask if the food was free but decided against it and on the way he started whistling a funny tune too much to the amusement of the other three wizards also a bit of relief.

"Professor, what are we doing here?" Harry asked the old wizard as he followed him inside. Ron upon hearing a wolf howling jumped into the wooden cabin while Natsu tended to walk in cooly with his hands behind the head.

"Harry, Mr. Weasly, use the fire place, it has a Floo network towards my office, don't go wandering and stay hidden under my desk, there are a few apples kept for you if you are hungry," Dumbledore instructed kindly in his soft tune.

"Professor, what about you...and him?" Harry asked the old man while pointing towards Natsu who was fully submerged in something on the desk of the half-giant.

"We will follow soon. Now quickly!" Dumbledore assured and although Harry wanted to protest but he kept his disagreement silent and was further pulled by Ron who was a little familiar with the Floo and upon entering the fire place, was transported away.

With that done, Dumbledore straightened his spectacles and turned to face the Dragon Slayer who was observing something, it was an interesting small animal that was making its way out of a egg that was similar in size to that of a ostrich egg.

_Crack._ Natsu watched with his full attention...or what ever was there that seemed like attention on his head on to the creature that was making it's way to a new life.

It struggled to free itself, desiring to leave the cramped space of the shell. And could sense something warm, and safe just outside. All it wanted was to break free and meet the huge presence that awakened it.

Crack.

A hole breached the shell as he jerked it's head up against the top. Excitement ran through Natsu's blood as he felt the feeling of déjà vu but quickly was replaced by sadness at the thought of what had been the first thing...person he saw come out of an odd egg.

'Happy...I will see you soon, partner...that's a promise.' He gave a sad smile and continued to observe the you creature.

"Come on body, you are close! Just a little more, and you are free!" Natsu cheered in a hushed tone.

Crunch!

Summoning every ounce of strength in it's tiny body it started to push, Natsu saw the egg shaking violently and knew if he didn't hold it, the egg will fall off.

Gently reaching his arms he wrapped it around the egg while kneeling. With something holding the egg still, the creature forced it's whole head through the small breach it was able to make. Natsu's eye's widened at seeing a scaly head that sized to that of a small bird, the dark scales were coated with what seemed to be the liquid reminder in the egg. And from the scent... It was a male!

The little life form sucked in it's first breath of fresh air and let out a small squeak.

"You did it lil buddy!" Natsu cheered for the baby who looked around the space and was greeted with a dimly lit place with a feeling of something that was warm and rigid. It intrigued him, so he sought to get closer, but his attempt to walk failed as he was still in the egg which was held by something of the same warmth.

He squeaked in surprise as he felt something moving him. He'd forgotten that only his head and neck were free, not the rest of his body. He soon felt his egg being kept on the floor, courtesy of the Dragon Slayer who had the little creatures back in front of him.

A laughing sound made both the creature and the dragon slayer turn around and that sudden movement of the hatchling was all it took for it to completely break free and Natsu seeing that it was just the silly old man he turned back to the completely hatched creature and was stunned. A tiny Dragon!

It was right in front of him but not looking at him, it was stretching his unused long neck muscles and the rest of his body...which included a pair of black bat like scaly wings a small body similar to igneel and small blunt talons. On his metallic black scales were long curving golden patterns that started from just below his pointy ears and through his long neck and towards his sides and making a thin out line on the underside of the wings and touching the tip of his tail.

At first, the little dragon was alarmed by the strange voice, but his fear was quickly replaced with calm as a huge, dark pink head loomed over him. The onyx eyes gazed down at him softly with a deep affection.

The small dragon raised his head to look at the comforting presence but didn't raise his long neck but lowered it and only raised the head in a sign of submission but it only was for a moment before the small beast wobbled it's way to the Dragon Slayer and latched on to his leg and purred lightly before dozing off in the next second.

"Wow... It's a dragon... Boy is Happy gonna be surprised or what?" Natsu said to himself as he gently untangled the dragon from his leg and onto his arms before slowly getting up with the dragon still in his arm.

"It is a Black dragon hatchling and it seems to have great faith in you." Dumbledore voiced out.

"Wow. You guys have dragons here?" Natsu asked enthusiastically but was greeted by a sad smile.

"That we do...but only a few hundred are alive and that too kept in treasuries to guard the riches..."

"Wow...dragons work with humans?" Natsu asked surprised but was greeted by a shake

"No...these humans enslave them for their own benefits... And not many dragons are born...a dragon can only lay eggs in a thousand years and that egg will take a hundred to hatch hence they are vulnerable to people who use them as medicine and others.."

Natsu tightened the grip on his little friend and looked down at the small creature.

"I won't let anything happen to him!" He swore

"That I don't doubt... But I have to say, this is really a surprise. That egg was supposed to hatch ten years before, I and my friend who lived here found it fifty years back after he was given a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon's egg by a stranger...the other hatched and was sent to a dragon sanctuary where she will be safe...but him... Although my friend Hagrid never wanted to believe this, was thought to be a bad egg...but now he will be happy if he is released and more so, it was because of you Prince Dragneel." Dumbledore explained with a smile.

Natsu gave a toothy grin and said. "Ah don't mention it but if you are addressing me with this whole'Prince' stuff, it's actually 'The Great Demon King Dragneel!" Natsu made a small silly evil laugh before pausing.

"Anyway, why do you call me that?" Natsu asked seriously.

"It's because you are the Son of the King of the Fire Dragons." Dumbledore answered humbly.

"How do you know that?" Natsu asked suspiciously. 'This guy isn't like the chick I met who was obsessed with dragons, is he?'

"It is hard not to see a enormous red dragon landing in the forbidden forest and not take any action since I am the Headmaster of the school which owns these grounds and to make sure it's not a threat..."

"School? School... School? You are not gonna make me study here, are you...?" Being the son of Igneel was great but that doesn't mean he liked scary teachers like Erza... Erza...no matter how much scary she was, Natsu now missed the feeling about his comrade.

With a small laugh, Dumbledore shook his head. "No, no, I could never force the Prince-"

"Natsu, just Natsu." Natsu cut off the professor.

"Ah..yes...thank you for allowing me to call you by your name, Natsu-san."

Again the Dragon Slayer cut him off "just Natsu okay?"

"Alright. As I was saying, I could never force the offspring of the great King of Fire Dragons who defeated and saved humanity from the another dragon who laid waste to the entire wizarding world two thousand years ago in the matter of a few seconds because of a foolish wizard king wanting to slay the dragons for sport...the battle was said to be legendary with the King of the Fire Dragon's, Igneel's slight victory..." Dumbledore said and watched the awed expression of the Dragon Slayer.

"Woo that old lizard did that? I thought he was unmatchable... And gramps say I am the one who destroy towns!...wait... This forest is the wizard world?" Natsu asked not wanting to think that Igneel just destroyed a small piece of land.

"It is quite big as the normal world an my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said with amusement and was alerted by something growling. Natsu's stomach.

"And I suppose your stomach is too." Dumbledore spoke before giving a small clap and _whoosh_ a desk appeared and followed by a eight course meal and the old wizard clapped again and a small basket with a soft pillow appeared on the desk.

"You can put your little friend in the basket until you eat." Natsu nodded enthusiastically and hastily but gently placed his friend on the soft pillow. The tired small dragon let out small noises in discomfort of losing the warmth of the Slayer and seeing this, the latter gently removed his scarf and placed it over the small dragon's neck and immediately it hugged the scaly cloth.

With his friend settled, he turned towards the poor food placed on the table and attacked it with full fury.

Ten minutes, forty eight plates later and Dumbledore being surprised that he wasn't eaten with the dish later...

"Ah...that hit the spot." Natsu let out a tired sigh and leaned back on the chair.

"You eat quiet a lot, no offense." As Natsu didn't know to wave the comment with a 'None taken' he waved it literally off before getting up and stretching.

"Thanks for the food...uh..Prosp..perer Albus... Pacific..wolf..brawn?..double...door?" Natsu, with great difficulty thanked the professor who broke out into a laughter.

"Oh..no...you can refer me as Albus or Dumbledore, which ever seems fit." Dumbledore suggested earning an embarrassed laugh from the dragon slayer.

"Now...I would like you to have something known..." All traces of amusement left the old man's face causing Natsu to blink and nod with a serious expression to continue.

"The power you used did not need a wand but here in this realm we use it. Most of the wizards are afraid of anything they don't know and often tend to attack... So I humbly request you to not harm anyone...seriously.."

**"He won't harm."** A voice cut Dumbledore's request and made it sound as though it was an order and both the young and old knew who's voice it was as a strong but pleasant sensation fell over the area.

"Igneel!" Natsu cheered.

**"Quiet brat! You might wake the little one!"** Although not in sight, Igneel knew what was going on and so resisted to use his infamous temperamental voice on his child.

"How do you know that?" Natsu asked confused.

**"Been watching over you always. Now on to the topic. I seem to have forgotten about this place, it may raise hostility against you... But from what this human said...I have been feared here...good...but upon your arrival...something has awakened."** The Dragon's voice was that of great seriousness.

**"You, Human, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts, heed my words for this world is once again going to a great Dragon war..And humans will once again be slaughtered..." **Igneel's voice paused.

Dumbledore didn't show his shock but was enough to narrow his eyes to the invisible person.

"Ah come on Igneel, if its dragons like the little guy in the basket-" Natsu stopped as Igneel started again.

**"Natsu, this is not a joke...the Dragons that were imprisoned by me are no ordinary ones. They are the Legendary Knights of the Ancient Dragon Empire which existed before Humans walked the Earth..."**

"Sir, if I may? Are these the Dragons of the Seven Sins?" Dumbledore spoke to the King of the Fire Dragons for the first time since his voice was heard.

**"No...your human legends are wrong. They are not the Dragons of the Seven sins... They are the Seven Sins." **Igneel finished gravely serious voice.

**"You humans call those seven sins. But those were called forth from the Dragons name itself." **He continued

"...may I write this down?" Dumbledore asked lowly, not wanting to anger the dragon. He gained no response and took it as a sign of allowance and personally Igneel didn't care.

**"Natsu, listen to this carefully. This is my history. Billions of years ago when an Earth in an alternate universe to yours, started to form, we the Dragons were created. Each kind had a special power and so was life... It was only the strong that lived. I was born a few million years after when a single Dragon brought together all the dragons on that world and united them under his rule. A few hundred years after we started using the dragons that has the ability for dimensional transfer and conquered other earths..."**

**"...and came to this earth before finally stopping in Earthland... By then billions of years has passed and other Dragon Kings started to arise and one such being was me...but along with kings, rouge warriors also came up and one such was the Seven Sins..."**

**"Ignavian, the Dragon who has nothing to care...and the brute strength and speed of the Seven Sins...**

**Helluon...the dragon of glutton, he has the ability to eat anything including fire...**

**Invidiaous...the tactician of the Knights.**

**Voracitas...the hunter and tracker among them..**

**Zavist'A, the only female Dragon that ever existed in the class of fighters... She's a master in combat and also an enchantress...**

**Bród...the vice commander of the Knights, and then, finally, the most dangerous and of them all, their leader, Ferveon. They constitute the Legendary Knights, most of them are only slightly below Acnologia in both size and power, but Ferveon is equal the Black Dragon of Apocalypse," **Igneel finished allowing Natsu to speak.

"Why aren't you here to fight them?

**"My dear boy...I wasn't able to defeat them then and it won't change now also. They have a boon; only a Dragon Slayer will have the power. But fear not, they have yet to find their way out from the dimension I have sealed them... Be careful for it won't be long before they attack."**

"But how do you think I will be able to defeat such beings when I couldn't even land a single blow on Acnologia!" It was unusual for the headstrong and cocky Dragon Slayer to admit he was not enough to deal with a fight even though it was going to be a war that decides the existence of humanity in the future.

**"I do not know son, but I believe in you, and...I want you to know this, Natsu, the power, the liberation of another kind of flames-your flames, through which you can become the master of your own destiny... Farewell my Natsu..." **

"Igneel?" There was no reply and the warmth that they were feeling left the area in a silent withdrawal.

"Seeing the boy's shoulder slumped, the Headmaster slowly reached for his shoulder and placed a hand.

"I only know about legends about the Dragon who stood up for humanity, but even then I can understand the bond you share is strong, Natsu, he believes in you. Maybe you should do the same." The wise man said as he flicked his wand and cleared the table.

A small smile started to form on the saddened face of the young hero "Yeah..I should. After all, I am a Fairy Tail wizard and our guild never backs down from a challenge no matter what it is!"

.

.

.

Dumbledore explained to Natsu what the wizarding world looked upon everyone. How most treated mudbloods and squibs, which were explained by the professor what each term meant. Natsu silently heard all the explanation.

"...that is why I request you to not show who you are and your capabilities in the open."

"But I don't think this older..mort guy can take me down." Natsu said to the professor who shook his head with a smile.

"It's not what I am saying Natsu, you may or may not be able to defeat him, but your kind of magic doesn't exist or at least not in human hands, and for that you will be rejected by most and probably attacked by the Ministry in fear of you."

"That's kind of racist.." Natsu stated dryly.

"...and I thought the Council was worse." He added but nodded in understanding.

"So I suppose you understand. Also I don't think staying here will be good. Perhaps for a few days but over that you will be caught." Dumbledore stated as he closed the small notepad he wrote what all the dragon said and tucked it in his sleeves.

"Then where will I go? What about him?" Natsu pointed at his little friend.

"You could stay at my school." Dumbledore suggested.

"Oh no! Na ah! I ain't going to school! You won't take me alive!" Natsu said as he stepped back.

"Of course not! I told you I won't compel. I was suggesting you take up a subject and teach the students." The professor suggested.

"Yeah? Like what? Igneel taught me draconian and how to read and write human but other than that I am pretty much unable to deal in the educational life of a child." Natsu said with a little shame at being unable to help anyone other than destroying objects and from what the Professor was saying, it seemed they didn't need much of it here.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, and what you learned itself is very useful. You could perhaps teach them Draconian and also some physical exercise...which is of great need and the subject of the hour. So, what do you say?"

There was a long pause and an uncomfortable silence that made the sound of the little dragon snoring be heard.

Finally clearing his throat Natsu took in a deep breath "Is the food free?"

Dumbledore wasn't annoyed but merely amused.

.

.

.

A/N: The Dragons refer,

Ignavian: Sloth

Helluon: Glutton

Invidiaous: Envy

Voracitas: greed

Zavist'A: Lust

Bród: Prde

Ferveon: Rage


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Jess Jackson and Animelover5008 for clearing my doubt.**

_**Chapter 3...**_

"Hmm. It seems empty, but Albums Pacif- uh Dumbledore said it was a school. What do ya think lil buddy?" Natsu asked his friend who was on the dragon slayer's shoulder. It was morning when Natsu woke up and placed the scarf around his neck and the small dragon on his shoulder and left Hagrid's house and started of towards the school and now stood in the empty hallway.

_Gruglll _The dragon gurgled to the dragon slayer's voice.

"Great idea! I should send you to school!" Natsu beamed and although not understanding a word what his master was saying. The dragon made a sound of happiness, which was just a few squeaks. And as Natsu thought the Dragon advised, he used his nose to pick the scent of the Headmaster, within moments he found it.

And his nose lead him to a big door, and sure enough, he could hear murmurs and laughter inside along with so many scents including the professor's.

"Well, here goes nothing buddy!" He didn't kick the door open as he usually did, but pushed them open with a wide grin.

**Inside**

"..now for one final announcement, I on behalf of my personal interests for the safety and welfare of the students, have assigned a new teacher.." Dumbledore paused as he took in the confused, disappointed and disapproving murmurs from the student body sitting on the benches of the Great Hall.

And among the whispering were two friends, "Harry, do you think it's going to be another dimwit like Lockhart?" Ron asked his friend who simply shrugged and leaned on the table. Yesterday wasn't great, that much was obvious from his best friend's face.

Harry and Ron stayed in Dumbledore's chamber for a while, but seeing no sign of the professor, they took the opportunity to sneak into the medical wing to see their third musketeer who haven't yet recovered and were successful too, but the journey back wasn't successful, on their way back, they were caught by a very energetic Lockhart.

Of course, they weren't punished...at least not formally as Lockhart escorted them to his room and retold his story of how he defeated the monster in the chamber single handedly, so you could imagine, three hours...

"Come on Harry, cheer up." Ron patted his friend but only to have him shrug again. And as the professor spoke of a new teacher, the door to the Great Hall suddenly opened forcibly and a feeling of warmth, which was unusual for the area spread throughout the hall.

An excited Dragon Slayer walked in and there was a moment of stillness through out the entire place, except for the quick and ungraceful sound of footsteps that made it's way to the raised platform where the staff stood.

"..introducing to you all, Professor Natsu Dragneel." The said person skipped on to the stage, his smile still plastered on his face but the entire room looked with curiosity while Dumbledore gave a small bow to the pink haired man.

"He will be taking, self-defense and Draconian." That made the audience let go of their tied tongues.

"Is he really a wizard?"

"Why is he wearing so little clothes?"

"He looks cute."

"Is he old enough to teach?"

"Is that a Black dragon?"

The murmurs went on until Natsu caught something that annoyed him.

"Why did he dye his hair? Its quite stupid ain't it not?"

By now Dumbledore stepped back and allowed Natsu to speak, his happy expression gone.

"Oi!" All murmurs stopped and now the dragon slayer had all the attention he wanted.

Second row from right, twenty eighth fat kid! My hair ain't pink! It's Salomon!" The comment earned many laughter's and surprised look for how he heard it.

"Now, as you guys might know from what the Albus said..." Many gasps were earned from all the people gathered at the way of Natsu calling a well respected and powerful man by his first name as if they were buddies.

"What now? What are you all gasping at?" Natsu now understood how Erza felt when he and everyone else at Fairy Tail used to get too rowdy.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed audibly, and his smile reappearing on his face. "Alright then, as the professor said, I will be taking Self-defense and Draconian. Anyone has any questions?"

Many hands shot up. "Anything other than my hair or clothes." Immediately it be came into a few.

"Alright, Blondie. Shoot." Natsu said as he watched the sixth year girl nervously forming words.

"D-d-do we ha-ve text book..professor?"

"Text book? Nah, I hate'em. So don't bring any for my class and don't call me professor, it makes me feel too old." Natsu's words confused the entire school, minus the headmaster.

"What form of blunder has the headmaster appointed." Professor Snape sneered from his seat.

"The professor always has some reason...at least I hope he does." Professor McGonagall said with uncertainty.

"Sir, why do we need self-defense spells when we already have a defense against dark arts class?" A raven haired boy stood next.

"Spells? Oh you got your idea wrong buddy, there are no spells. Its about getting your physical body to keep up with your magic." This earned more shocked faces.

Next was Percy Weasley, the head boy. "Sir, is that a Black dragon?" He pointed at the little dragon, to which the little dragon hissed..

"You mean Blacky? Yeah, he is a black dragon." Hearing the confirmation, the head boy continued.

"It is illegal to possess a black dragon and the Ministry should supposed know if they are around a schools premises." Natsu narrowed his eyes and stared at the boy.

"I don't give anything to what the Ministry says as long as whatever I am doing is right. That's the way of wizards where I come from." Natsu words echoed on what Makarov often used to say.

.

.

.

"Hey..Harry? Isn't that guy..?" Ron whispered

"Yeah. It is him."

.

.

.

After the last few minor questions, Natsu sat on the seat he was provided, which was between two of the professors that every student dreaded to have ever met. Severus Snape and Gilderoy Lockhart.

The first one to speak was, as expected, Lockhart. "Hello Mr. Dragneel, it is a pleasure to be in my acquaintance, is it not?"

All the Professor got was a confused look. "Uh what? Who are you again?" Now this was unexpected and another thing was, Snape laughed, although was hidden by coughing and covering it with his fist.

"What? You don't know me? Perhaps you haven't seen me before but you definitely must have heard of my name. The man who has saved everyone by closing the chamber of secrets. Now don't tell me you haven't heard who did that." Lockhart waited to be praised but all he got was a confused face.

After a few seconds of silence, Lockhart spoke, "Well?"

".."

"Why aren't you telling me my name?"

"Oil. Why should I tell you your name? Don't you know it? And besides you said not to tell you if I don't know your name." Natsu stated

"You don't know who closed the chamber-"

"Dude, closing a chamber isn't such a big deal. I mean I have demolished the chambers that don't open, just so I could see what's inside. So as I was saying, its pretty stupid to boast yourself for closing one chamber, right?" Natsu asked for confirmation from Snape who surprisingly replied. "Indeed."

Professor McGonagall nearly spit out her tea and the other teachers froze in shock while Dumbledore inaudibly laughed lightly. There's going to be an interesting turn of events, hope its good.

...

..

.

.

Unedited

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

"Hey, Harry. Are you taking Professor Dragneel's class?" Ron asked his friend as they walked to their next class.

"Ron, we have to. It's compulsory. Don't you remember what Dumbledore said? Although I would have tried it anyway." Harry shrugged before continuing their journey.

"What about the self-defense class? Is that compulsory too?" The red haired boy was not at all interested in doing any form of physical exercise. "I mean we have magic to defend ourselves, right?"

"I don't know Ron.." Harry sighed as they reached the class. The room was in disorder, indicating the teacher's presence being absent. Ron and Harry got in and took adjacent seats next to each other, discussing about their still bedridden friend while waiting for the new teacher.

The students who were out of their places quickly came and sat down as they saw a tall figure, above any of the students height, come in, but when they all looked at the professor, he wasn't the one they needed or deserved.

"Hello my dear young students." The energetic voice of the DADA teacher came out, causing everyone to slump their shoulders.

"Sir, this is the Draconian class." Ron may not like to take up heavy studies but he would never substitute it for Lockhart, no matter how tough it is.

"Precisely Mr. Weasly. I just dropped by to lend a hand to my young fellow professor who will be taking the class for you. After all he's just a young boy and may have enough knowledge but certainly no experience." Many girls fawned over the man while the others sighed annoyed which was ignored by the energetic man.

"Now take out your text books." It was clear that the professor didn't pay attention in the hall when the new teacher made his debut. Seeing no response, he asked.

"Didn't you not understand the instruction? Take out your text books please." He said again.

"Sir, Professor Dragneel said not to bring any text books." Harry spoke for the class

"Preposterous. I knew he was too young to make any rational decision. Fret not, I will give you extra class for-"

"Yosh! What up guys?" The warm cheerful presence came through the door, he still had Blacky on his shoulder which gazed around in alert at the new environment.

"Whoa! I thought you were a professor? Blueberry Lockseed?" The dragon slayer blurted out causing the entire class to burst into fits of laughter.

The professor's face turned red with anger as he rudely corrected. "It is Gilderoy Lockhart, and I am indeed a professor."

"Oh..uh so this isn't Draconian class?" Natsu looked at the map that showed him the way.

"Yes it is, and I am here to guide these lights of future as I declare you are not qualified to teach them the language of the beasts, in fact i think it is rather foolish to learn such a dead language which is said to have been once used to communicate with the dragons, that itself is foolish! Dragons are mindless beasts which are beneath human-" that's all the professor was able to convey as he felt his consciousness slip away but not before feeling a sharp pain on his jaws.

The student body watched in shock and fear as the dragon slayer stood in front of them after delivering an uppercut..or what a small touch on Lockhart's jaws. Without bothering to give a look at the unconscious man who was lying several feet away, Natsu turned towards the class causing everyone to shrunk in fear.

For a moment he stared them down, but soon a big grin broke out. "Okay kids! Names Natsu as you may know and you will be learning Draconian from me. Now before i start my class, I want some things clear. First and foremost, no questions of my hair or attire, second, I need a noisy class, but it should be based only on my subjects and dragons and finally..what's for lunch?"

The dead silence didn't leave and no response came. "Come on guys! Loosen up will ya? Am I that scary?"

Natsu watched his students who were all tight faced until he noticed two boys who were holding back their laughter and he saw a few others who were holding their own laughter on seeing the boys, he didn't have to wait much as the whole class erupted with laughter, not just because of Natsu but the two boys too. Blacky watched this in confusion

"You two! Stand up!" All forms of amusement left Natsu's face as he stared at Ron and Harry who were the ones who started all this laughter. The fun in the faces of the students disappeared as well. Both mentioned boys stood up with stiff bodies, preparing to lose points and gain a detention.

A few seconds were spend staring down the boys by the teacher and then he burst out laughing. "Oh my god! You should have seen the looks on your faces when I did this! It was like you were being taken to the gallows. In all honesty, I thank you for loosening my class." Natsu motioned them to sit before taking the central position and slightly leaning back on the desk.

"Now..let us begin class..which I think won't bother you much. Now I like to discus something. What is a dragon?" The answers came flying, but all were based on normal assumption that revolved around dumb and savage.

"Alright! Enough!" The class stopped and looked at the dragon slayer.

"Now..this is something's I read recently about from one of your text books... _Dragons are giant winged, fire -breathing reptiles. Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore. Able to fly and breathe fire through their nostrils, they are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the wizarding world . The Ministry of Magic classifies them as XXXXX, known wizard killers that are impossible to train or domesticate. Despite how dangerous they are, there are people who are trained to work with them, called dragon keepers, or dragonologists . A wizard who trades and sells dragon eggs is referred to as a dragon dealer._

Natsu read from the paper he was holding before it turned to ashes, surprising the class. "Now the things in this text book are written from a stereotypical way of human thinking. Now I would like to give you some detailed info, so take a pen and book." He waited for a few seconds until everyone was ready.

"First point. _Dragons are giant winged, fire -breathing reptiles_. That's the worst thing I have heard. It might be true about these lil guys, but they aren't the real dragons. Second point. _Able to fly and breathe fire through their nostrils, they are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the wizarding world . _Nostrils? Well they are able to sneeze. Impossible to train or domesticate. This is because they aren't animals, but still dragons here, are made to guard stuff.." Sighing annoyed, Natsu continued.

"But these aren't the same Dragon's that invented Draconian. Six hundred million years ago, when fleshy life was just starting. They are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that lived in Eart.." Natsu continued to narrate the story Igneel told him of. Once the story was finished, many hands rouse up with doubts but none could ask any as the class was over.

.

.

.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Important!**

I'm very sorry about the errors in my writing.

I will try to make it as much as I can.

Thanks for the reviews and help!

And I am ending this year fast! Sorry!

Chapter 5..

Professor Dumbledore sat, reading the latest report, but in truth, he was expecting a few people to come in through the very door and soon they did as the door was kicked open by a professor, Natsu Dragneel of course, behind him was his little dragon that followed him in like a lost puppy.

"Yosh! Professor D!"

Mr. Dragneel, it would be wise of you to stop making so much unwanted and completely ridiculous noises, not to mention loud." The strict Transfiguration teacher of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall scolded slumping the dragon slayer's shoulder, which in the chain caused the little dragon to slump from it's jolly good state.

"What happened Minerva, why are you in such unhealthy mood?" The headmaster questioned the professor politely.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Dragneel yourself." The lady huffed as she glared at the pink haired boy.

Sighing, the professor got up. "Natsu, what was that you did which made Minerva to be upset?" The dragon slayer shrugged and Dumbledore turned around to meet Minerva's attention. "Seems it would be less time consuming if you say it yourself." The old wizard knew that Natsu wasn't listening to the lady professor's scoldings.

"Grr..that man..he burned down a whole section of the library and scared Irma with his strange fire!" The professor exclaimed, growing more annoyed as she saw the headmaster chuckling softly.

"Professor Dumbledore! This is no laughing matter! He burned down the entire section of-" Minerva was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Let me guess, The Dragon section?"

"Precisely! Those parchments and books were centuries old, even going as far as the making of Hogwarts."

"And they are completely filled with the wrong information, isn't that why you destroyed them?" Seeing Natsu nod, Dumbledore turned to Minerva. "And you tried to recreate the destroyed books?"

"Yes, but the spell-"

"Cannot reverse the damaged items?" The headmaster's words caught her off guard.

"May I ask how you know that, headmaster?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

The Headmaster sighed and spared a glance towards the Dragon slayer, who by the way was having a _conversation_ of which fried food was the best with Blacky and Fawkes...how the professor understood it was about food? Natsu kept on saying roasted Turkey was better than fried rat and Fawkes kept on objecting while Blacky, as always kept his jolly mood since he didn't know what was happening, except that, there was no malice emitting from the two arguers.

"Beca-" the professor was cut off by the knock on his door. McGonagall, knowing the Headmaster's busy schedule nodded.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, may I come in?" A male voice came from the other side.

"Yes, do come in please." The Headmaster politely allowed.

The door opened swiftly and in came Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic came in with a not so pleasant look. "Evening Headmaster, I suppose you were expecting me?"

"Indeed I was, Fudge." Dumbledore prepared himself to hold the laughter that would come after a joke was made, right about..

"Wow! I like fudge! They are sweet, soft and rich!..I mean.. How can fudge be rich? Its just food.. Ah who cares! You a fudge seller? I will take a pound!" The excited food lover exclaimed, earning a few chuckles, a scowl and a gasp from Dumbledore, Fudge and McGonagall respectively.

"Oh it is not something to eat, Natsu."

"Of course it is! My favorite is Chocolate! Erza's strawberry, Lucy's is orange and Gray's is lime!" Dumbledore shook his head with his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Professor! Who is this boy and why is he not in the uniform?" Fudge snarled.

"Natsu.. It is his name, Cornelius Fudge, the minister for magic." The reaction was sudden, Natsu bursted out into fits of laughter.

"And..Fudge..this is Natsu Dragneel, our new Professor for Draconian and Self-defense." Cornelius stared in disbelief at the young man, who was laughing at him, him, the most powerful man of the ministry of magic! And the Headmaster did not discipline this attitude either.

"Very well then, but I would appreciate it if you see to it that, your _recruits_ be well mannered, Dumbledore." Cornelius stated and was somewhat relieved when he saw that the young professor has stopped.

"Wait.. Your name is Corn elius?" And another round of laughter came.

.

.

.

A minute later,

"No way in Hogwarts!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm afraid your words are void in this Mr. Dragneel." Senior Malfoy spoke, somewhat with a laugh.

"I would not be a man who would violate a Ministry decision, but you will have to give me your word, that you will make sure to protect the students of Hogwarts without any difference of pure blood or half blood." Lucius nodded his head with calculative eyes.

"Professor D, you can't be serious! A headmaster being dismissed is like a guild losing it's master! Why don't I turn him into ashes?" Although the question was serious, Dumbledore mocked up a few chuckles, not wanting to bring the law on the child of Igneel. "Dear lord, no need for such drastic measures, and Fudge, why have you come?"

The minister's face morphed into seriousness. "I would like to take a moment with the Headmaster, Lucius if you please." The Malfoy strode out, followed by McGonagall.

"Natsu, I think you have an afternoon class, please take charge."

"But-"

Leaning close to the dragon slayer's ears he whispered "There are a lot of tunnels, find the boys you saved, they might get in harms way, I trust you to take care of things here in Hogwarts, Natsu-sama." Natsu nodded grimly, although he wanted to protest, he also knew of the dangers that this school entertains.

Seeing the dragon slayer and the black dragon disappear behind the door, Cornelius turned to face the suspended Headmaster. "You are not the only one who has eyes, Albus, the ministry's top agents have informed the sighting of you..going towards an enormous entity with red scales.."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And I want to know, whether that was the thing that killed the girl fifty years ago, if so, have you killed it, if not, what was it and what is your affiliation to it? And who is that boy who you made the new teacher? Why is he carrying a black dragon offspring?" The minister bombarded him with questions.

"Do not compare a King to a common murderer beast, Fudge, while I won't be able to reveal much information..I will be able to provide you with some.." The minister leaned forward.

"This world is about to face another Dragon war..not from the smaller ones Cornelius, but the ancients.. We are going to have to make a lot more than just facing Voldemort..ie if you believe.."

.

.

.

Grumbling to himself, Natsu walked down the corridor after dinner, "You see why I hated the council Blacky?" The small dragon perked his head up on hearing his name and made a happy growl, although he didn't understand a single word. "See? Even you agree to me!" The man needed help, real help.

"Attention to all, the students are required to move back to their dormitories immediately and the teacher's are to come to the second floor. I repeat.." The voice of professor McGonagall came from all sides, scaring the dragon and slayer.

"Ah man! I wanted to sleep!" Like a whiny child, the dragon slayer walked towards the stairs.. "Stairs? Where is that suppose to be!"

.

.

.

"The Chamber of Secrets have been open. Enemies of the Heir, beware. Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever." It was written in blood. All the professors stood there in front of the wall, stricken by fear.

"Good grief! What are we going to do? Who was taken?" Irma asked the gathered.

"Ginny Weasley." McGonagall replied gravely.

"I say we fear not." It wasn't Lockhart.

"Professor Snape? What do you mean?" McGonagall questioned the most serious man who depended mainly on facts.

"Exactly what I said. After all we have Professor Lockhart here and I am fully confident in him saving the girl and closing the chamber." The potions master displayed his mock confidence look, which Lockhart somehow felt threatened about.

Seeing the DADA teacher unresponsive and somewhat nervous, McGonagall spoke. "Professor?"

"Ah..yes..I will pack my bags.. I mean uh prepare to leave..leave as in rescue the girl and not runaway like a coward.." And he turned around hastily and stumbled his way back.

"That doesn't look so..comforting.." Filch commented which earned everyone but Snape's glare. "What? I'm just saying.. Come on Mrs. Norris." The caretaker walked away with his cat.

"You know, I agree with him. That guy's either gonna run away or die doing that..except..well if it's just killing a small lizard..no..my dibs are on the lizard killing him." Everyone whipped their head to the right side of the halway and saw it was none other than the dragon slayer who was standing erect with his hands crossed and Blacky on his shoulder.

"Professor Dragneel, our only hope and prayer is that, Professor Lockhart solve this. Please, join us and put your faith in Professor Lockhart." McGonagall tried, but the dragon slayer paid no heed to it and turned around.

"My father told me once, never to put your faith in someone who you can't put your trust in.." His voice didn't have the usual child.

"What if the beast gets out and attacks us, the students..you?" Filius Flitwick asked.

The dragon slayer stopped, but did not turn around. "It will burn.."

.

.

.

"Obliviate!" Swoosh! Pow! Boom! Crash! The fraud professor crashed on to the rock roof, causing the unstable roof to collapse. Both Harry and Ron were saved as they jumped away from the collapsing rubble, but unfortunately, they were on either side of it.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Harry yelled as he dug and pulled the rocks and debris.

"Harry! I'm fine!" His best friend replied from the other side.

"What about Lockhart?"

Looking to the side where the fraud laid, he saw him getting up. "Oh..where am I? Is this your home?"

"No.." The red head stated.

"Who are you?" Lockhart asked.

"Ron Weasley sir.."

"Who am I?" Lockhart took a rock piece and inspected it. Ron grabbed the rock and slammed it on the professor's head, knocking him out instantly.

"Yeah..he's fine..figuratively speaking.." The Weasley mumbled.

"Ron! Stay there with Lockhart, I will go find Ginny!" Harry got down and hastily made his way through the cave, he was soon running through a path, with either sides having snake heads which was in water and at the end of the path, laid a body.

"Ginny!" Harry ran at full speed and fell to his knee before raising Ginny to his lap. Her hands were getting colder and face paler. "Ginny wake up!" The boy softly shook the girl, but she remained unresponsive, he didn't give up and kept on trying.

"She won't get up." A young voice came from the shadows and soon enough a boy a few years older than Harry revealed himself, wearing the Slytherin colors.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry called, not at all bothered by the fact that this was a boy who was suppose to be more than fifty years was standing there, exactly the same way as his sixteen year old self.

"Yes, it is I." The boy announced as he strode his way towards Harry and Ginny, the former being too busy to notice didn't see Riddle picking up the wand Harry dropped.

"Tom, we need to get Ginny out before the Basilisk comes!" The wizard looked up at the elder boy.

"The Basilisk won't come until it is summoned." Riddle spoke with authority, confusing Harry, that's when the latter noticed his wand in Tom's hand.

"Tom, I need my wand back." Harry extended his arm cautiously only to be dismayed at the grin that lit up on Tom's face.

"I am afraid that I can't do that and neither are you two leaving." The sudden evil in Tom's voice sent a chill up Harry's spine, but the boy held on to his courage.

"What do you..you..you were the one, wasn't it? You were the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry got on a little late.

"Don't be so foolish, Harry Potter. I am nothing more than a living memory. It was Ginny who opened the chambers..." Harry wanted to object, but there was no reason to as Tom finished. "..of course with a little help from my behalf."

"Why? What did Ginny ever do to you?" Harry exclaimed angrily.

With a dark chuckle Tom spoke. "Why you say? Well, to be honest, I didn't do much. She was a very troubled little soul to begin with, always shy and all this nonsenses, in the end, I just had to give her a small push. After all, I was her best friend. Kukukuk. What a stupid pathetic brat. I found it annoying, all those sentiments she wrote on the book. What a fool."

"And you, Harry, you were the one I had waited for so long to see.."

"Why?" The boy asked confused.

"Because, you were the one that defeated Lord Voldemort." The evil grin broadened.

"What's it to you? How does he get involved?" Harry questioned.

Chuckling darkly, the old student turned around and used his wand to write his name on the air. "Voldemort is my past, present and future." He rearranged the name.

"Now, I have preserved this being for this day, my departure will give rise to the Lord Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin. Now..I would like you to meet my dear pet, who has waited for me all these years.."

The ground shook a little as the head of the giant snake slowly emerged from the tunnel. Immediately Harry got up and ran. "You can't run, nor can you hide from my Basilisk, Harry Potter! _**Go**_!" He commanded the snake on Parselmouth.

_**"Stop! Don't attack me!" **_Harry tried to speak to the snake that was closing in on him.

"It won't work! Only the heir can command the Basilisk!" Voldemort roared in laughter.

CA CA CAAAWWWWW!

The sound paused the Basilisk and made it look up in fear. "Oi snakey! Get away from Gary Podder!"

Harry looked up in surprise and partial relief on seeing Fawkes, but the ancient bird was not alone, on the birds claws was the new Draconian teacher. Fawkes dropped Natsu and landed next to Harry and dropped the Sorting hat. "Fawkes! We need to rescue Ginny! Why have you brought Professor Dragneel?"

_ROAR_

The thundering roar of the Basilisk sounded through the Chamber of Secrets, Harry whipped his body back and was expecting to be petrified...or dead, luckily, neither happened. "Oh my god.."

The roar the Basilisk let out, wasn't one that of power and rage, but of pain as it was forcefully submitted to the ground and the dragon slayer was plucking each of it's fangs one by one. "Oi Gary! Go help the girl! Here, take this!" Natsu rolled a fang to the young wizard who quickly snapped out of his trance and nodded before clumsily grabbing the fang, although both the giver and taker didn't know why the fang was given.

Harry ran with the Basilisk's painful cries from behind. He crouched down and shook Ginny, but the girl didn't wake up and her face was getting paler. This was bad.

'How..who is this? How can a mortal human be this strong?' Snapping out of his own trance of surprise and fear, Tom looked down at the boy and his face got the grin back. "Ah no matter, it was after all a snake. You know Potter, a simple book can do this much to a person, think about how much I will be able to do when I am completed?"

'The Book? Of course!' Harry quickly removed the book and opened it. "What are you doing? Stopahhhh!" Tom roared in pain as hot white golden light pierced through him after Harry stabbed one side of the book. And upon stabbing, fresh blood started to gush out. Tom tried to stop, but Harry stabbed the other side before he could reach him. And for the death blow, he stabbed the book closed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tom aka Voldemort roared as his body started to vaporize. "You will pay for this! I will come back-"

_SWOOSH!_

A sudden stream of fire abruptly cut out Tom from saying anything further, Harry found the source to be the dragon slayer, who was wiping his mouth. "Man..was he a blabber mouth or what? Seriously, that guy has to come in terms with the fact that, even a baby could defeat him.." The dragon slayer walked over to Harry and the still unconscious Ginny.

"How did..you do that..all of this?" Harry's voice shook lightly, finally after everything was over, he got the full effect of cold feet from seeing the dragon slayer in action (hardly).

"Ah just a few techniques..hey, your lady friend might need some help." Natsu reached out his hand and placed it gentle in Ginny's head. Harry watched in amazement as the dragon slayer's hand glowed a golden color and being in link with Ginny, her body glowed a light orange shade and within seconds after Natsu withdrew his hand, the girl opened her eyes.

"H-harry?" Her voice was raspy.

"Its okay Ginny, you are safe now." Harry soothed the girl.

"What happened.. Oh no! I..I am sorry! I couldn't stop him! He was controlling my body and.." The girl erupted with tears as she got up.

"Its okay Ginny, we-" Harry tried to stop her tears but was cut off.

"It is not okay that.." Natsu who got up and stood a little away interrupted.

"Professor, please. Ginny didn't-"

"..Gryffindor goes unrewarded. Fawkes, how much points should we give them?"

.

.

.

"Professor!" Harry and Ron excitedly greeted the Headmaster who was reappointed as the Head of the school..surprisingly, Lucius didn't pull any more stunts.

"Well, I couldn't really put everything here aside and just be in vacation, can I?" The headmaster humored as he stood up and smiled warmly.

"Master Weasley, would you mind sending this letter to Azkaban, after all, we wouldn't want to keep our gamekeeper away, would we now?" Ron took the parchment and nodded enthusiastically before running out of the office.

Dumbledore smiled at the retreating form of the boy before turning to Harry. "So Harry, I heard you were quite the hero?"

Blushing lightly at the stories Ginny passed around about his fierce battle with the Basilisk along side the Draconian professor and defeated the dark lord. "Actually..Professor, I didn't do..much, I think..I might have put everyone in danger-"

"Don't beat yourself up kid, you were brave enough to go find your friend, even after knowing that there was a monster there." Natsu, as usual, barged in with Blacky tagging along, making small gurgling noises.

"Ah Natsu, I cannot express my gratitude in words-"

"That's okay, you just give me the Chamber of Secrets to me. Thank you very much!" The pink head spoke as though Dumbledore has agreed..which the latter agreed after a moments thought though.

The door once again opened, and it wasn't someone nice, that was clear from the growl Natsu let out. Unlike the dragon slayer, Dumbledore didn't lose his cool. "Well Lucius, it seems like a surprise visit, what's the occasion?"

"The occasion is that you have bribed the council." Malfoy snarled

"Ha. Funny, you say I bribed? But the council stated that you threatened to curse their families." Dumbledore stated with a humorless laugh.

"How dare you!" Lucius hissed, leaning forward, which was a bad move as immediately, the pure blood was raised a feet off the ground by a firm hand on his neck, choking him.

"That is enough Natsu, let the man down, he is not worth it." Dumbledore requested and the dragon slayer dropped the man unceremoniously. Malfoy laid on the floor for a few seconds, catching his breath was the only task he wanted to do.

"D-do..y-you k-k-know who I am!" Lucius snarled..or tried at Natsu, who remained unaffected.

"Nope."

Thinking it was a challenge, "I am Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts Governor and the son of Abraxas Malfoy."

"Oh yeah? I am Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer and the son of Igneel." Both of them glared at each other, before Malfoy shuddered and retreated along with Dobby. There were so many questions Harry wanted answers, but for now.

"Professor Dumbledore, can I have this book?" He raised Tom Riddle's diary.

"Most certainly, Harry." With that Harry ran out of the room.

Seeing that they were alone, Dumbledore began. "Natsu, it waa unwise of you to use your father's name in front of him."

"Yeah.. Yeah..but the guy pissed me off!" Natsu gave the reason which put a laugh on Dumbledore.

"You are talking about the wrong person Natsu, Lucius will not use yours nor your father's, because he's too proud. I was referring to young Master Potter."

"The kid?" Natsu asked confused which earned a nod and a smile.

_BOOM!_

The sound of Malfoy getting blown away didn't affect the two.

"Say, Natsu. Where is the flesh of the Basilisk?" The Basilisk was brought from the chambers to the great hall after the battle..slaughter..but this day morning, it disappeared, apart from the skin.

"Oh, me, Fawkes and Blacky ate a quarter's half, and the rest I sent to Arabob the giant spider. They were quiet happy and promised not to be of hindrance to us."

"You will never cease to surprise me, will you Natsu?"

.

.

.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
